On many gaming machine systems, progressive jackpots are provided. Such a jackpot may be awarded to a player when the player achieves a particular combination of symbols, or the like, on the machine, or at a random time. The present invention is concerned with the former type. While such jackpots may be implemented on single machines, the common implementation of such a game uses a jackpot pooled across many machines, so that the jackpot is relatively large and is won at reasonable intervals.
The jackpot value in such linked games is generally incremented by a designated portion of each player's wager being added to the pool.
Current gaming regulations in many parts of the world require players to be paid returns in proportion to their bet level. For example, if a player plays a single line gaming machine at 1 credit, and achieves three “X” symbols on a line and a prize of 5 credits is awarded, then it would be expected that a player achieving the same result and playing 2 credits on the same single line game would be awarded 10 credits. This is referred to as “linearity,” and ensures all players are paid prizes that are proportionate to their bet level. This feature may also be described as the probability of winning the jackpot being based upon the scatter symbols being linearly dependent upon the size of the player's wager relative to a maximum possible wager.
In the instance of progressive jackpots, all players are contributing to a common prize pool that can be won by any player at any time. A popular format to win a jackpot prize is called a symbol-driven link progressive jackpot. This format requires that a player must achieve a certain combination on the gaming screen to be awarded a prize or jackpot, or is given the chance to win a jackpot through a bonus game or similar game if they achieve this combination.
In order to meet regulations, any jackpot game must provide a linear chance of winning these jackpots. It is also a challenge to manufacturers to implement the game in such a way that game play is entertaining, as well as the jackpot appearing achievable to the player.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new, symbol-driven jackpot system that is appealing to players and facilitates linear returns.